An outer mirror such as a door mirror or the like is provided at a vehicle as an exterior rearview mirror that assists viewing by a vehicle occupant.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-091673 discloses a light emitting device that is provided at the interior of an outer mirror and that irradiates light toward the vehicle exterior from an opening portion that is formed in the visor cover of the outer mirror.
On the other hand, the visor cover of the door mirror receives airflow (wind) from the vehicle front side while the vehicle is traveling. Therefore, while the vehicle is traveling, if airflow advances straight through the visor cover interior from the interior of an illumination opening formed in the visor cover, noise such as wind noise and whistling and the like increases.